


Merry Christmas, Master

by Dancingsalome



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, fandom stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans have many strange customs. Like Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



> I guess there is a hint of Master/Doctor here, if you want.

“Oh look, it’s the Master!”

To his utter surprise the Master was suddenly ambushed by a small force of nature in the form of Jo Grant and soundly kissed on both cheeks. Though he prided himself of of his savoir faire, he felt somewhat baffled. Usually people you have tried to kill multiple times didn’t greet you with kisses. He gently disentangled himself and tried to glower at Jo's pink upturned face, but failed miserably. She was dressed in a red coat with a white fur trim and looked as delectable as a piece of candy.

“You will have to excuse her,” the Doctor said, emerging behind Jo. He was looking exceedingly silly in a green velvet cape and was rather rosy on the cheeks as well. 

“We have been to a Christmas party at the Swedish embassy and I’m afraid Jo overindulged on the glögg.”

“It was ever so nice! Warm and spicy and almondy and raisiny.”

“And quite alcoholic, evidently.”

“What are you doing here anyway?”

The Master who had, in fact, been to his tailor, didn’t think the Doctor needed to know that particular fact. He might laugh. “Minding my own business, actually.”

Jo wagged a finger. “No conquering over Christmas, Master. You’ll only get coal in your stocking if you do.”

The Master turned to the Doctor. “Coal?”

“Earth custom. But I do hope you are not up to any mischief. I really don’t have time for it right now with all this holiday cheer going on.”

“You are really going native, aren’t you?”

“And you don’t approve, of course.”

“Naturally not.” The Master pondered a bit, then added. “But I promise not to take over Earth this week at least.”

The Doctor smiled. “Good sport, old friend.”

And before the Master had time to react the Doctor swooped down and kissed him straight on the mouth before he collected Jo and walked on. It had started to snow, and the street looked rather pretty, the Master thought, for all the silliness humans inhabited. He didn’t even felt the need to annihilate a group of carolers who was singing close by.

Jo’s voice floated back through the snow flakes. “Merry Christmas, Master!”


End file.
